


歧路

by SybelRin



Series: 超级富贵 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin
Summary: 黄明昊和陈立信





	歧路

“哐当”

 

门被黄明昊冒冒失失地推开。这个小大家好几岁的孩子总是自由自在的，总是没养成敲门的习惯，进来之后又想起要敲门，满脸乖巧宝宝知道错了的表情，退回去补上了“叩叩叩”的标准三声。

 

陈立农目光从手中的计算稿件中移向黄明昊，匆匆瞥了一眼：“什么事？”

 

“陈老师，我认为您讲的不对。关于提取物的光谱检测计算不对。”

 

陈立农接过黄明昊递来的推算结果重新验证，自己的算法果然有些不妥。

 

“你不应该在这种无伤大雅的问题上浪费时间。”陈立农颇有些不快。自从自己上一次明确拒绝了黄明昊的表白，这个孩子对自己的称呼从以前亲亲蜜蜜的“农农”变成了现在的“陈老师”，而且似乎也不像从前那么粘着自己了。

 

“陈老师，”黄明昊顿了一下，“有了想法我认为还是要提出来。”说着，他把手里的一本《nineture》扔到了陈立农面前，上面赫然印刷着一篇作者为黄明昊的论文。

 

陈立农怔住了，作为自己助手兼学生的黄明昊，竟然在自己认为不太起眼的算法章程上有着截然不同的想法。扫过文章内容，陈立农只觉得一句“我认为林彦俊博士在这方面的看法与我不谋而合”格外扎眼。

 

陈立农强压下心中愠怒：“你在发表这篇文章之前，起码要先告诉我一下吧！我起码是你的老师！”见黄明昊默不作声，他提高了声音：“如果你这么赞同林彦俊的看法，我明天就可以和上面申请，让你调到他的实验室去研究！”

 

“我不是这个意思……”

 

看到小孩又委委屈屈的表情，陈立农叹了口气。“你先回去吧。”

 

当晚陈立农接到了一个陌生的电话。

 

“你好，我是nines酒吧的服务生。”接起电话的陈立农只听见电话背景中来自酒吧嘈杂的音乐声和喧闹的人声。

 

“您好。”

 

“是这样的，这位叫做黄明昊的先生在我们这里喝醉了，没有带钱，也不愿意走，只给我们报了您的电话。您看……”

 

“抱歉，我马上到。麻烦先看住他，不要让他出什么意外，谢谢！”

 

陈立农从来不知道黄明昊会喝酒，更没想到还没成年的小孩居然会跑到酒吧去。一路上，担忧超过了愤怒，不知道平时精精明明小孩到底喝了多少。从研究所到镇上的酒吧有些距离，陈立农把车开得飞快。

 

赶到酒吧的陈立农怎么也没想到会看见这样的一幕。

 

林彦俊架着歪七扭八的黄明昊，耐心地拖着他一点一点的移动，他甚至看见黄明昊亲昵地靠着林彦俊的肩膀，听见他模糊呢喃着的“宝贝”。

 

陈立农没有上前。

 

他默默看着林彦俊把黄明昊架上车。

 

他静静地看着那辆银白色的汽车消失在黑暗之中。

 

他点燃了一根烟，慢慢、慢慢地蹲下了。烟在手中，他却不想抽，只是点着。

 

为什么心里这么难受呢？

 

 

 

“陈老师你好！我叫黄明昊！”第一次见黄明昊是他跳级进入自己的研究团队，因为年龄小，陈立农格外照顾这个孩子。

 

“诶？！老师你只比我大一点点啊！那我叫你农农吧老师！”在陈立农一片学生目瞪口呆之中，一向不苟言笑的陈立农居然答应了，甚至听到“农农”这个叠音从黄明昊嘴里发出时，还露出了一个笑容。

 

像只小兔子。黄明昊如是想。

 

是什么时候喜欢上他的呢？无解。

 

也许是每次辛苦板书后擦去鬓角汗水时喉结滚动的性感，也许是沉思时不自主鼓起腮帮的可爱，也许是给自己一对一讲学到深夜时的留宿。总之不知不觉时，黄明昊发现自己沦陷了。

 

陈立农的触碰，陈立农的声音，陈立农的一肌一容，有时让他心跳加倍，有时让青春气盛的他口干舌燥，带着欲望的那种。

 

 

“叮——”今晚的第二个电话，陈立农一点也不想接起来，因为是林彦俊打来的。

 

可他还是接了。

 

“阿俊。”

 

“农啊，你快来把你家小祖宗弄走！”

 

“他怎么了？”一向聪明机智的陈老师对“你家”毫无反驳质疑甚至有点小高兴。

 

“感觉要吐，不OK”

 

“……”

 

半夜十二点半，陈立农从林彦俊家里把他家小祖宗半拖半扛了出来。临走时他还是没忍住，扭头别别扭扭地问林彦俊：“你刚刚怎么会在那？”

 

林彦俊：“去喝酒啊不然干嘛？其实酒吧里面有个胖乎乎的小子唱歌是OK的。”

 

 

 

黄明昊不重，但是黏人。一路把他背上楼放在自己床上，陈立农已经出了一身的汗，干脆脱掉了上衣，露出洁白的胸脯在莹亮汗水的浸润下有着别致的感官刺激。

 

黄明昊不知什么时候已经在陈立农的床上坐起来了，直勾勾地盯着陈立农半裸的上身。

 

“喝酒。”陈立农鹰隼一般的眼睛审视着黄明昊。“去酒吧。随随便便跟着别的男人走。长本事了啊。”接着陈立农狠狠地扣住黄明昊的头，惩罚性地对着那半张地红唇吻了下去。

 

本想占据主动的陈立农实际毫无经验，轻而易举地被黄明昊夺去了主动权。黄明昊慢慢加深了这个吻，一点一点，用舌尖扫过陈立农口腔中的每一个角落，然后，恋恋不舍地离去。

 

“陈立农，刚刚我看见你了，在酒吧外面。”

 

陈立农没有说话。

 

“你曾经说我们各走歧路，永不交汇。你是不是说谎了。”

 

 

 

“黄明昊……轻…一点…哈啊！太快了…不行…”

 

此时的陈立农满脸潮红，不知道是热还是因为羞耻，滴答的汗液和交合处的体液濡湿了床单。

 

“陈老师，你得学会适应我。”兴奋让黄明昊的声音变得喑哑低沉，陈立农打了个寒颤：“不准…叫老师…唔…”

 

“那我叫什么？”黄明昊每说出一个字，就狠狠顶弄身下的人：“哥哥？”

 

“不唔—叫…你最开始、最开始的……”

 

“哦？是什么？说出来……”黄明昊开始细细地研磨，陈立农感觉快被逼疯了。

 

“农农，叫农农唔啊——”黄明昊一个挺身，把自己送到最深处，把陈立农的声音撞碎成细小的呻吟，餍足地覆上陈立农的唇。

 

我们将行歧路。

 

“你的路，今后我们一起走。”

 

“我爱你。”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
